Damage Done
by disorderly-being
Summary: Post-RAW682010 He's bruised, beaten, and battered. . . And Lita makes sure that the people that attacked him were punished. possible Lita/Chris Jericho
1. one1

Damage Done

Part One

She watched the wrestler as he slept, the woman seated on a chair next to his bed. She held one of his hands in both of her own with her lips pressed against his flesh. The door to the hospital room opened quietly and a man with shoulder-length dark blond locks walked in. He closed the door quietly behind him. . . She hadn't bothered to look up.

He cleared his throat, "How's he doing?"

"OK, I guess," she answered. Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. She released a sigh and pressed a kiss to his hand. The woman carefully settled it down by his side and she finally turned in her seat and looked up at the other visitor. Her cheeks were streaked with dry tears, "Those NXT bastards are going to pay for this. . .They've completely destroyed the ring last night. They've disrespected the company. They cannot get away with that-"

"They won't," he insisted. The blond man moved quickly and knelt down in front of the woman. He pushed dark strands of hair behind her ear and gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there. . .If Christian and I hadn't have left early, we. . .You know that we would have gone out there to help. We wouldn't have left him out there-"

Lita nodded, the former WWE diva well aware that her friends would have gone out to the ring and helped, if they had only been there. She pushed the chair away from the bed and stood up, which caused her friend to stand up as well, "They're all cowards. . .Each and every one of them. Eight men ambushed three wrestlers, two of whom, by the way, were in the middle of a match. And they also attacked the referee, the commentators, and basically anyone else around the ring. . .I'd love to see how well they do against perfectly healthy wrestlers."

And all of a sudden Edge grinned.

Lita eyed the man curiously, "What is it?"

"I just had a thought," he said and ran a hand through his hair as he thought more about his sudden idea. He began to pace the length of the hospital room, which was basically three long strides from one end to another.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, like you said, those NXT punks can't get away with what they had just done last night. . .They need to be taught a lesson. No one disrespects the WWE and gets away with it. And, I figure, between the two of us. . .we can get a pretty damned good team of eight wrestlers together to make sure that that lesson is beaten into each and every one of those punks."

She nodded her head up and down in agreement. It was true, regardless of wether or not she was still a part of the WWE universe, she had stayed in touch with pretty much all of the friends she had made during her involvement in the business, "We certainly can, and I also highly doubt that getting approval from the Hitman would be a problem."

"It wouldn't. It was RAW, after all. I'm betting that Bret Hart would absolutely love the idea-"

"Even if he hates you?"

Edge rolled his eyes, "Even if he hates me. . .He has got to hate those NXT rookies a lot more right now. So, approval wouldn't be a problem. . .not that we need it, of course, because we will do this with or without permission from the GM. And I'm sure that there are a lot of guys in the back that would love help us out."

Lita didn't look very convinced, "Right and where were they when my brother was getting the shit kicked out of him? They don't care, Edge. . ."

"OK, let me rephrase. . .I'm sure that there are a lot of guys that would love to beat the shit out of these punks. They're cocky, self absorbed sons of bitches that never deserved a chance at a RAW contract or a shot at the WWE title."

And she couldn't help but agree. She flicked a glance at the man that laid on the hospital bed. John Cena. . .the blue eyed wrestler that had to have been carried out on a stretcher the night prior. She felt her blood boil at the thought of what was done to her younger brother and wanted nothing more than for the men to suffer.

She exhaled a slow and calming breath and returned her attention to Edge. He was one of the few people in the wrestling industry that was even aware of her relation to John. In fact, only seven people with any involvement in wrestling were made privy to that bit of information and three of them were inside that hospital room. . .

Christian, of course, knew, too, so, Lita had known that Edge wasn't lying when he had mentioned that if he and his brother had been in the arena, they would have helped John.

Jeff Hardy was another that knew of Lita and John's relationship. The younger Hardy had been very close to Lita during the years that they had worked together. They were still close, in fact. . .The Cameron native had called her and expressed his concern over her brother's health, had told her that he was there if she needed anything at all.

And she had also received a call from her fellow ex-diva, Trish Stratus. Trish and John began to date shortly after Trish's retirement. The blond woman near tears because of what had happened to her boyfriend. . . After Lita had informed her of John's condition and Trish had let her know that her flight would arrive before lunch. . .Both women expressed their hatred for the NXT rookies.

It was kind of therapeutic.

Of course, the seventh and final person to know of the fact that her brother was WWE champion, John Cena, was Chris Jericho. The very same man that had coached NXT winner, Wade Barrett. She wondered if he had anything to do with last night's attack and recalled the time Chris had gone after John back when John had entered the company. . . She decided to take the risk and ask Edge.

"Honestly, I don't know," Edge replied. A thoughtful look upon his handsome features. "But, I can tell you that on my way out of the hotel. . .I saw Chris and he did not look happy."

And Lita wondered what that meant.


	2. two2

Damage Done

_Monday Night RAW_

_June 14, 2010_

Tonight was the night.

They would show them just how to make an impact, how to send a message.

And those damned NXT-ers would never know what hit them.

Figuratively speaking, of course. . .

Because Lita was going to make sure, damned sure, that those punks knew who they had just fucked with by attacking the WWE Champion last Monday night on RAW.

No one fucks with the WWE.

No one.

Those NXT-ers will soon regret what they had started. . .

And that was an all out war against the WWE.

There was no doubt in her mind on who was going to come out on top in the end.

And that was the WWE.

Because the WWE never loses.

Never.

There were too many people backstage and around that were passionate about the business, unlike those damned disrespectful punks. . .

Lita's hands clenched into fists at her side and she shook her arms out in effort to calm herself. She made her way through the backstage area, the former Diva wearing a pass around her neck while another former Diva was also in the arena, but, instead of wandering around the arena, she was locked up in one of the locker rooms with Edge. Every party involved in their plan of attack (really, they were just striking back) thought it would be best if they kept things under wraps until the last possible second. So, as far as everyone else knew, she and Trish were in the arena to visit old friends. The fact that Lita and Trish had mended their friendship was old news. . .since RAW's 15th Anniversary, so it wasn't much of a surprise when the women had arrived at the arena together. And, thanks to a few words said to the right people, Edge had started the rumor of their visit. . . Suspicions of their visit were minimal, for which Lita was grateful, the last thing she wanted was for a microphone to be waved in front of her.

"Well, well, well. . .if it isn't the Diva has-been."

Lita frowned, the voice not at all familiar. The former Diva stopped, the catering hall just feet away, and she turned her head and looked over her shoulder. A dark and slender woman stood behind her and Lita's frown deepened when she couldn't recognize her.

"Do I know you?"

And the woman glared at her.

Lita rolled her eyes when she received no response and so she just turned away and as she began to move away, she was forced to stop when a hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around. Lita's eyes narrowed in annoyance. . .

"I was talkin' to you," the other woman shrieked.

Lita snorted and because of the fact that her mood hadn't really changed in the last week, the redhead was still angry, the former Diva decided to take some of her frustrations out on the Diva. . .A resounding slap echoed through the hall when Lita's open palm connected on the other woman's cheek and she couldn't help but smile.

"You bitch," the dark skinned woman gritted out before she pounced, Lita easily sidestepping the woman and delivering a knee to her midsection.

Lita continued on with her attack, shoving the other woman head first against the wall. . .aware of when the door to the catering hall opened and of the subsequent people that piled out.

She hissed out in pain when fingernails raked down across her face.

_Fuckin' hell. . ._

And she was punching the Diva when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and felt as whoever it was pulled her off of the other woman. The redhead fought against them and pulled her closed fist back. . .

"Son of a bitch," her captor gritted out when her elbow connected with his face.

The voice was very familiar, but she ignored it for the time being. Which she would later realize was a mistake, but she had more important things at hand. . .like beating the crap out of the woman that had decided to just piss her off.

Lita reached out and grabbed a handful of the diva's hair just as the pair of arms returned around her waist. And as they pulled her away she yanked her closed hand back. . .hard enough to pull chunks of hair out of the woman's scalp. . .

A wide, satisfied grin parted her lips. . .the woman allowing herself to be dragged away from the area. It wasn't until they had turned a corner when she began to squirm in the person's arms, when she realized what was happening.

"Let go of me," she ordered, Lita twisting and turning in an effort to free herself.

"I'm going with, no," her captor replied before she was shoved through an opened door and into an empty locker room.

And Lita froze when she recognized the voice, the redhead shoving her hair back and away from her face as she stared at the man. . .Jericho pulling the door closed behind him and flipping the lock on the doorknob.

_Shit._

She was not locked in a room with Chris fuckin' Jericho.

Lita really hated her luck. Of all of the people backstage, why in the hell had it been him?

She scowled at the wrestler, taking a step back for each step he moved forward.

"Lita-"

"Shut up," she hissed at him.

"Li-"

"I said, SHUT UP!" She never was able to control herself around him. He was always one of the few that were able to look at her and just know what she was feeling. . .and since she was angry, she was going to damned well let him know it.

"Li-" His head snapped back and he reached out to rub a hand against his stinging cheek. Lita dropped her hand. Her breathing was erratic. . .

"OK," Chris slowly began, his head turned to look at her. He was still rubbing at the cheek that she had slapped, "I really don't know what I did to deserve that-"

"SERIOUSLY?" Lita's eyes shot up.

The blond man nodded his head slowly, "Yes, seriously. . .all I did was drag you away from that Alicia Fox brat, which you should thank me for, by the way-"

"I don't need to thank you for anything, I didn't need your help-"

"When it's one on one, sure, my money's always on you, but. . .Maryse and Jillian were making their way over and they kind of have this 'posse' thing going on. . .It would have quickly turned into a three on one with you at a disadvantage. . ."

Lita rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She stared at Jericho defiantly.

"Thank you, Jericho," he prodded.

"Bite me," was her reply and Chris smirked. Her hand itched to slap him again, to smack that smirk clean off of his face. . . But, she managed to resist and instead she moved passed him and towards the door. She really wanted to get out of there. . .

"Hey," his hand held her elbow.

She shrugged him off and turned to meet his eyes.

"What's-"

"If you had anything to do with the attack on John last week. . ." Lita shook her head when she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. She had no idea what she would do.

Chris looked stunned, the blond man shaking his head, "Li, you know I wouldn't-"

"No, Chris, I don't know," Lita interrupted him, stepping back when he seemed like he was about to touch her again. "I don't know. . .I haven't known for a long time because you haven't been the same. I don't even know you anymore. . ."

She cursed herself when her voice softened to a whisper at the end and she cursed herself again at the flash of hurt that she saw in his eyes. She shook her head, told herself that she had just imagined it, "For your sake, let's hope you're actually telling the truth. . .Those NXT Rookies are going to pay, Chris. It's pretty obvious what's going to happen next. . .the question is, whose side are you going to be on when the shit hits the fan?"


End file.
